


Ereri Drabbles

by Tamithna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a collection of Ereri tumblr drabbles that are too small to post on their own!<br/>Enjoy ｡◕‿◕｡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi has a very strong sweet tooth and gets very protective of his desserts.  
> This was one was written for [soranokuma](http://soranokuma.tumblr.com/) and [here's](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/post/105661558092/soranokuma-said-imagine-levi-eating-parfait) the tumblr post.

It’s late at night, Eren is already sleeping and so should Levi.

But his mind can’t stop wandering to the inside of their fridge where lies the rest of the parfait Eren had done for dessert.

He’s not exactly hungry, he did ate a lot of it after dinner, but just the thought of the fruit parfait sitting there, alone, is making his stomach roar.

Being careful not to wake his lover up, Levi slips out of bed, grabs one of his blankets in which he wraps himself, and proceeds to the kitchen.

After grabbing a spoon and the glass container where Eren had stored the dessert, he sits comfortably in one of the stools around the counter.

He feels a great need to close his eyes when the first spoonful of the sweet meets his tongue, the ice cream, fruit, cream and the other ingredients mixing beautifully in his mouth, creating a symphony of flavours. Levi almost moans but suddenly remembers it’s past 3a.m and his lover is sleeping next room, in their small house where the walls aren’t particularly thick. He almost feels guilty, like he’s cheating on Eren with another person but then he remembers it’s actually pretty flattering to the other boy as he was the one who made the dessert.

Blushing a bit, in spite of being alone with no one to see him, at his stupid overreaction, he continues to eat.

"Levi?"

He jumps at the the voice, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. He looks over his shoulder and spots Eren at the entrance of the kitchen, with a terrible bed hair and sleepy eyes.

"Please don’t tell me you got up again at the middle of the night to eat the rest of the dessert.”

Levi squints aggressively at his lover and holds the glass container protectively against himself.

"What if I did?"

Eren sighs and sits across him.

"You gotta stop doing that, you’re going to have to wake up early tomorrow to go to work, you need to sleep."

"I was hungry."

The younger boy sighs again, this time looking amused.

"Fine, but you look like a child when you do that." He looks at the almost finished sweet. "I’m hungry too, give me some."

"No." Levi keeps eating while looking directly into Eren’s green eyes. There’s no way he’s going to share his precious food, he needs a way to distract his lover.

"Come on, you always eat all the sweet stuff, I want some too." Eren makes that beautiful pout of his, looking like a puppy.

Levi quickly scoops the last of the parfait out of the glass container, gets up and grabs Eren’s chin, forcing him to open his mouth, and feeds him the dessert, mouth to mouth.

After the initial surprise, Eren grins smugly and swallows the parfait, while Levi reaches for his ear.

"I’ll give you something even more sweeter if you follow me to the room right now."

He leaves the kitchen, dragging the big blanket behind him and swaying his hips a bit more than the usual.

Eren immediately forgets his hunger and the lack of sharing, following Levi to the bedroom.

While they hungrily kiss, tearing off each others clothes, Levi mentally smiles at his victory: he succeeded at distracting his lover’s attention off the food and even got the booty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:  
>  _Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move._  
>  Written for [Rebecca](http://nightmares-walk-along-my-horizon.tumblr.com/) and [here's](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/post/109532580472/mamihlapinatapei) the tumblr post.

Eren liked to sneak out, once in a while, before captain Levi had to lock him on the dungeon for the night. He liked to watch the stars and breathe in the cold air, feeling the peaceful atmosphere so different of his usual fast-paced life.

The sky near the Scouting Legion’s headquarters somehow seemed different from the sky on his hometown. The stars shone brighter and Eren couldn’t exactly tell why. He was a soldier after all, not a scholar.

"I should have know you’d be here."

Eren was startled by the voice but didn’t turn around; he wanted to a little more time to feel the breeze on his face. He could hear footsteps approaching him before someone sat down on the grass next to him.

"At least tell me you’re coming here, everyone is looking for you like crazy."

"Sorry captain, I didn’t know if you would allow me to come outside at this hour."

"You speak like this is the first time you’ve done this." Eren looked at him, surprised. He thought Levi hadn’t notice his little escapades since he always managed to meet his superior in time for his enclosure.

"Ah, you knew."

"I’m not stupid Eren."

"Sorry."

"It’s okay, just warn me next time. You know I can’t let you wander on your own."

The boy fell silent and concentrated his gaze on the man next to him, the man responsible for him, who had his eyes fixated on the horizon. It was dark but he could see that his captain’s usual frown was smoother than the usual and it had been replaced by something that resembled pain and loneliness. Levi was usually a difficult person to read, but now it was clear as water.

Eren felt sorry for him. He wanted to relieve some of that ache, he wanted Levi to know that he was not alone, that he was loved. But what effect could a kid’s words have in a person who has suffered so much and has seen so many terrible things?

Eren hadn’t noticed when Levi had started staring back at him, but at some point the look on his face seemed to resemble Mikasa’s, the same look she used to give him when he would come back from a fight with the children from their neighborhood. Upset but loving at the same time like he had a thousand emotions swirling inside of him at the same time.

"Captain, I-" Eren stretched his fingers with the shy intent of touching Levi but they never found their destination since the other was starting to get up.

"I know." Levi’s hand brushed the mop of brown hair atop Eren’s head. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:  
>  _I found a USB and it’s full of your holiday photographs AU._  
>  Written for [Rosario](http://gorgeouslevi.tumblr.com/) and [here's](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/post/114353009552/) the tumblr post.

Eren walks heavily towards his favourite semi-hidden spot on the library, his eyes still not fully open since he woke up just half an hour ago. Writing essays is not his ideal form of passing a Friday morning but it’s due that afternoon so he really has no choice.

He sits down on the soft and worn out chair, comfortably hidden by tall bookshelves when his eyes spot a random lost USB flash drive in the table. With a slow movement, he picks it up it up with the intent of returning it later to the library’s front desk, when he’s finished with his work and starts up his laptop and searches trough his class notes.

But Eren always was a a curious person and at this time it gets the better of him, specially because he’s a procrastinator at heart and he always finds something to distract him from work, so he just pops the shiny black flash drive in one of the USB ports of his computer. It could have pictures of the owner and maybe he even recognizes them since not a lot of people use the campus library, preferring the isolated atmosphere of their rooms, and even less people choose the isolated table behind bookshelves.

The first thing Eren notices is the absolute organization of the device; everything has its own folder and the names are all correct, unlike Eren’s own pen drive where every file name is a keyboard mash. Among the tons of different disciplines folders (apparently the person is studying law), Eren finds one named “Photos” and clicks it.

There aren’t a lot of photos on the folder and from the thumbnails, they all seem to be of the same group of people. Eren opens the first one, and his screen is filled with five people with a snowy mountain as background, all smiling except for the shortest boy, who has a smug expression, like he’s challenging the photographer. They all have their cheeks tinted red, buried in layers and more layers of clothes. They seem to be holiday photographs since in some of them they are wearing silly Christmas sweaters, drinking from steamy mugs and a decorated tree can be seen.

For some reason, Eren is immediately drawn to the short guy, to his silky black hair, piercing steel blue eyes and an unreadable expression. He definitely is his type and Eren is eternally pleased when he keeps seeing the photos and concludes that the pen drive belongs to him, since he’s the only person who appears in every single photograph.

Eren continues to pass through the photos, enjoying the silly scenes and how a brown haired person that wears thick glasses is always trying to annoy the short guy, under the loving, almost fatherly looks of two big and blond guys. They seem to be like a big family and Eren is utterly shocked when he reaches one of the last photos, so different from the others, and he quickly minimizes the window, looking around to check if anyone saw his laptop screen. His face is suddenly very hot, his eyes wide and when he verifies that he’s indeed alone, he reopens the window and has to swallow a lump on his throat. The photo shows the same raven haired guy sitting on a bed, with his legs underneath him, wearing nothing but a very oversized grey sweater that falls down his shoulder, exposing his sharp collarbones. He has his phone in one of his hand while the other pushes his hair back and the photo seems to be have been taken in front of a mirror.

In a quick, excited movement, Eren presses the forward button and a similar photo greets him, and this time it can be see that the guy is also wearing cat thigh highs. The hand that is not holding the phone is pulling the sweater up, exposing perfect black panty clad hips and soft but defined abs.

He looks so beautiful, his pale skin reflecting the light and his face bears a very soft smile and Eren wishes he was there with him, passing his hands through the silky black hair and feeling the rough, shaved part of his undercut. With a sad whimper, he verifies that are no photos left in the folder and doing his best to ignore his half boner, Eren gets back to writing his essay.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren violently closes his laptop, finally done with his stupid work. His stomach has been roaring for a while now and he imagines one of the cafeteria’s delicious and big burgers for lunch while he packs his things and leaves the study spot of the library.

He waves at the lady sitting at the front desk and he’s almost leaving the building when he spots a dark haired boy leaning on a wall, browsing his phone and Eren feels his stomach drop to his feet when he realizes it’s the same guy of the photos. Taking a deep breath, he decides to get over with it and return the pen drive, since he kept it with him exactly so he could return it himself.

“Huh, excuse me?”

The guy lifts his eyes to look at him and wow, the real thing was even better than the photos, his eyes were even more beautiful and the pictures couldn’t do justice to his clean and sharp features.

And he was even shorter than Eren had imagined.

“Yes?” his voice was smooth and low and Eren felt a shiver on his spine.

“I believe this is yours.” He pulled the black flash drive out of his pocket and presented it to the boy. His eyes widened before he took it from Eren’s hand.

“It is, where did you find it?” He seemed very relieved to have his device back.

“It was in one of the library tables.” Eren smiled shyly.

“Wait a bit.” He turned to the lady on the desk and mouthed a “found it” while waving the flash drive in his hand and she nodded. He looked to Eren again. “I dunno how to thank you, this thing has all my works and projects and I would be lost without it.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad I could help.”

“There’s only one thing that’s bothering me.” He was furrowing. “How the hell did you know the pen drive was mine?”

Eren felt dread wash over him when he realized he had to admit looking through the photographs of a stranger’s USB, even the last ones. His face turned red and he avoided the other’s intense gaze.

“I-I saw the photos and I recognized you. I’m sorry, I should have just returned it to the front desk.”

“Oh.” He wouldn’t seem embarrassed if it wasn’t for the pink tips of his ears. “It’s okay I guess.”

They stared awkwardly at each other for some time before Eren cleared his throat.

“I should get going, I have classes after lunch and I’m starving.”

“Wait, what’s your name?” The short guy stopped him from walking away by holding his arm.

“Eren.”

“Well, Eren, I’m Levi.“ His ears were no longer pink. “Have lunch with me.”

Eren could swear he saw Levi wink.


	4. Everything Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small drabble I thought up last night while I was trying to fall asleep and I really had to write it.

### Work Text:

The expedition was supposed to be quick and precise so they could return to headquarters before sunset. None of the soldiers of the Scouting Legion had foreseen the heavy rain that started pouring out of nowhere.

They couldn’t see where the titans were, they couldn’t see the other soldiers’ whereabouts, making them dissemble in small groups throughout the enormous grass field. It was also a painfully familiar scenario to Levi and last time had gone terribly bad.

He looked around, unable to spot his horse that had disappeared when a 3 meter titan had knocked him out of it. He had hit the ground with such force that his left arm had broken, laying useless next to his body. Somehow he had managed to slay the titan but he didn’t know how much more time he could survive alone in an open field, rain blocking his vision.

Paying attention to his surroundings, he walked in the direction where he thought the walls were. If he managed to reached them and ask for backup, maybe some of his fellow soldiers could still be saved. He felt like something had jabbed his heart when his mind wandered to Eren but he swiftly discarded the negative thoughts. If there was someone who could survive their situation it was Eren, the kid was a fucking titan.

Something caught his eye further ahead from his position and Levi narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the curtain of water. It was smoke and smoke was a good sign. It could mean that someone had just beaten a titan or that they were trying to shoot a flare. Either way it had to be someone.

He fastened his pace, unable to run because of the agonizing pain on his left arm. As he got closer, he could distinguish a massive form on the ground and Levi dared to feel hope. Someone was close by. When he finally reached the giant and saw the long, brown hair, his breath hitched. It was Eren’s titan but there was no hole in its neck which meant the boy was still trapped.

Ignoring the pain, he ran the last meters and hopped on the titan, taking his last blade out. In swift motions, he cut where he knew the boy would be and pulled him out.

"Fuck!" Levi cursed loudly, looking at Eren and trying to hold him with just one arm. The boy was missing both eyes and arms. "Eren! Can you hear me?"

"Hmpgh…" a groan escaped Eren’s mouth and Levi let his shoulders relax, breathing with relief. "Captain? Captain is that you?"

"Yeah, it’s me. Don’t try to open your eyes, you don’t have them right now. You’re also armless."

"I kinda noticed that, thanks." he lets out a shaky laugh. "What happened to you, I couldn’t see you anywhere."

"I don’t know, one moment I was one the formation with you and then rain starts pouring and I’m all alone. I couldn’t see anything and I was attacked by a 3 meter class." Levi discarded his blade that had broken when he had freed Eren. "Broke my left arm and lost my horse. Fuck, I loved that animal."

"At least you’re alive. Did you see anyone else?" there was a slight hint of expectancy on the boy’s voice and Levi had swallow his tears back.

"No."

"Oh." Eren shuffled in Levi’s arm but smiled weakly. "I bet they’re okay, they’re strong."

Levi was unable to answer and sat down on the back of the titan’s carcass holding Eren tightly against his shoulders. The boy nuzzled his neck, sitting on his lap.

"Isn’t it dangerous where we are?" Eren asked, his voice sounding muffled.

"Yeah, but there’s nothing we can do right now. Let’s at least wait until your eyes heal and we’ll head back in the direction of the walls."

"You’re right." They fell silent, rain soaking them to the bones, their muscles clenched in anticipation.

Levi looked in front of himself and noticed huge shadows slowly approaching them. His arm squeezed Eren with more force and his breath hitched. He eyed the broken sword at his side and a soft sigh left him.

"Levi what’s wrong? You heart started beating a lot faster."

"There’s nothing wrong, don’t worry." He could already make out the disgusting faces of two 4 meter and one 13 meter class. "Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you don’t you?" He could hear the boys soft laughter.

"Yeah, of course I do. And I love you."

"Good to know." His grip on Eren increased as the titans got closer.

"Levi, I’m hearing heavy footsteps. You sure everything’s alright?"

Warm tears finally running down his face, Levi tried his best to sound normal and unconcerned.

"Everything’s fine, you have nothing to worry about. Focus on regenerating."

The tallest titan stops and looks directly at them. Levi swallows the lump on his throat and even more tears fall down his cheeks. He’s not crying because of himself but because of Eren. Such a passionate and determined boy did not deserve to die in the arms of someone, useless. Flashes of Isabel’s and Farlan’s death pass through his mind. Once again, he was unable to save someone precious to him.

Levi kisses Eren on the head and forehead multiple times, unable to stop his crying. He’s sure Eren already knows what’s happening around them, the boy is far from dumb, but he doesn’t say anything, his head still pressed against Levi’s shoulder.

The 13 meter swings its hand and picks them up easily, as a child would pick up their rag doll. Eren is now crying too, mumbling stuff like “I’m sorry” and “I love you” and the only thing Levi can do is hold him even tighter to the point where it hurts, his tears joining Eren’s.

Before the darkness of the huge, open mouth involves them, Humanity’s Strongest lets out his last words, a whisper that only Eren can hear.

"We’re okay now Eren, we’ll finally have peace."


End file.
